


It Would Take A Miracle To Have One

by Rida_LuCho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Baby Names, Babyfic, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Cute Lucifer, Dad Lucifer, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Freaking Soulmate, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Morning Sickness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Picks up after 5a, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 05, Step-Devil, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: What if Lucifer's vulnerability made it possible for Chloe to get pregnant? Dealing with the aftermath of God coming to earth. Lucifer and Chloe having to deal with pregnancy. A lot of fluff. And a little of Michael angst. Picks up after 5a.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 74
Kudos: 132





	1. Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this a few weeks ago. I'm not sure when I will update yet. And I only have 10k words so far written.

Chloe knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the family dinner. She had gone with Lucifer to dinner with God. Even there wasn’t much eating. In the morning she had thrown up. And the whole morning she felt sick. Lucifer had gone back to the penthouse after the dinner. 

She wanted to protest, but she hadn’t spent time with her daughter for a while. And Lucifer and she were okay for the most part. She had told him she was willing to wait until he could say the words. But it still felt off after God coming to Earth. She couldn’t eat breakfast since she felt so nauseous. Trixie hadn’t been talking much to Chloe either. Chloe just thought she was being a teenager. She wanted to text Lucifer, but he wasn’t texting her. 

So, she decided she didn’t want to text him unless for work even if she wanted to just talk to him. She also just wanted her boyfriend back and her partner. God was on Earth for one day and things were pretty messed up. Chloe was getting worried about Lucifer. Michael had really messed up things to him. And she was the only one at dinner who defend Lucifer. She couldn’t even look at Linda and Amenadiel after they just said quit. 

Giving Lucifer his place was still hard since she knew how he can get. Her stomach felt weird like a familiar feeling she couldn’t name. But there was a case, so she ignored it. She talked to Lucifer on the way, and he had told her he was going to be late. His dad apparently showed up at the penthouse.

Chloe got to the high school and made her way to the field. Something felt like it was missing. Then she realized that it was she didn’t have her dorky partner on her side. His silly jokes usually distracted her when she felt like this. Ella had given her the detail, but she wasn’t listening. Her mind was wondering what Lucifer had been dealing with.

Chloe had to excuse herself to use the restroom. Which really meant her throwing up. She was almost glad Lucifer wasn’t here. She didn’t want him to see her like this. Weirdly Chloe felt like having Mexican food. Lucifer loved Mexican food so when he got here, they could get some later. They didn’t get time to go on dates so it would be nice.

Chloe’s face had lit up when Lucifer came to the crime scene. Apparently, God decided through them a musical. After Lucifer told her how she had put herself against his dick Chloe couldn’t hold back her horny self. They had started to make out and got close enough to take clothes off. God decided to show up in the middle of course. And he didn’t seem like leaving them alone anytime soon.

They got back to the precinct. Lucifer had come up with a plan to get God distracted by Ella. He just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend for five mins. Ella had started to talk about rocks and seem to keep his dad distracted.

Lucifer slips out of the lab and decided to make a stop at the vending machine. When he got back Chloe had been busy on the computer. He sat down and open the Ranch Puff. The noise made Chloe notice him. Before either one could say anything, Chloe took the chips from him and started eating like crazy. Lucifer looked at her in stock.

“Hey.” Lucifer whine.

“I just got the craving, okay. I haven’t eaten anything.” Chloe said between eating the chips fast.

Lucifer grinned. He just looked at her with chose eyes. All he could think was how much in love he was with her even if he couldn’t say the words. This woman seems to surprise him every day.

“If you’re hungry we could get some lunch later,” Lucifer suggested.

“I had the same thought earlier. What about Mexican?”

“My favorite.”

“I know,” Chloe whispered.

“We could get grilled cheese too. If you like of course.” They knew so much about each other. And he wanted to do something she desires too.

“I will rain check that. Thank you, but I don’t think I’m feeling it today. But in the mood for some Mexican.” Chloe looked over to the time. And it was just the afternoon. There wasn’t much to do about the case until the lab result came back. This seems like their only chance to get away easily. Chloe got up taking Lucifer's hand in hers.

“Let’s get out of here. We don’t have anything right now. And I’m not in the mood to wait around to test our luck.” Lucifer got up still holding hands.

“Lead the way, detective. You’re car or mine.”

“Yours and you can drive.”

They got lunch at one of Lucifer’s favorite food trucks. Chloe surprisingly loved his choices of food. She got a lot of food. Lucifer just guesses he was hungry and didn’t comment on it. But he did notice she seem a little peal and sick. 

“You know what we need? A game night. With you, me, and Trixie.” Chloe still eating the food.

“I would love to,” Lucifer replied.

“Great. Do you want to come over tonight? You can stay over for the night if you want?”

“Ooh, Detective, are you inviting me to stay in your bed.” Lucifer got closer to Chloe their face just a few inches apart.

“Maybe. If you behave. And keep it down.”

“Detectives are you sure I am the loud one. I remember…” Chloe put her finger on his mouth. Blushing at the thought of their first night. Then leaning in to give a peck on the lips.

The case didn’t go anywhere for the day. Lucifer let his dad stay in the penthouse for a while. Chloe had offered him to stay with her if he wanted. So, Lucifer got a bag of his thing and joined Chloe at her place. Trixie played with them, but she didn’t say much.

Chloe realized she was more different than she would have thought at first. Most teenagers acted like that, but this was different. She wanted to talk with Trixie, but it was late. Even with Lucifer she was acting detach. After Trixie went to bed neither one of them waited until they went to the bedroom. 

Chloe hadn’t thought about protection the first time since they were so lost in each other. But this time she wouldn’t help but wonder. The last thing they need was having to deal with a pregnancy. Chloe decided to ask him to make sure. This time Lucifer had been on top and Chloe didn’t mind.

“Lucifer. Lucifer. I got a question.” Lucifer stopped kissing her neck.

“Wasn’t expecting that. Ask away.”

“Do we need to use protection?” Lucifer wasn’t sure about the answer.

“No. I don’t think so.”

“What about Charlie?”

“Amenadiel was mortal at the time. Or at least he thinks so. We can use protection if you want still.”

“No. It’s fine.” They went back to continue. Chloe trusted Lucifer more than anything. And the last thing she wanted to do was something just cause of a theory.

Chloe had opened her eyes and for the first time she had woken up before Lucifer. She looked over at him. He looked so peaceful asleep. Before she could admire him more. Chloe rushed to the bathroom started throwing up. 

This had been the second day that she was feeling sick. She didn’t want Lucifer to wake up, but it seems like it was too late. When he saw her on the floor bend over the toilet, he rushed over to her. Holding her head until she stopped.

“Darling, are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Ugh, this is the second day in a row I have thrown up.” Chloe rested her back against Lucifer’s chest.

“You should call in sick.”

“No. I will go to the doctor later. Sorry, I woke you.”

“It’s fine. But why don’t we stay home and if a lead comes up about the case we can go?” Chloe hated to admit it, but she needs it. And it wasn’t like they had much to do. Lucifer knew she hated hospitals, so he wasn’t going to make her go unless she needs. If she wasn’t so stubborn things could be easier.

“I have to get Trixie ready for school and make her…” Lucifer cut Chloe off.

“I will get everything set up. Why don’t you just go back to bed? I will get Trix everything she needs and then join you?”

Chloe never needed help before. But she was glad that she had a boyfriend willing to help.

“Fine. Just make sure she gets to the bus safe.”

“Of course. Do you want any breakfast?” Lucifer got up. Moving Chloe to the bed.

“Just my boyfriend. Thanks.” Lucifer put the covers over Chloe. And whisper in her ear. 

“I will let him know that.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and made his way to exit the room.

Trixie was already up and having breakfast. She notices Lucifer coming downstairs but didn’t look in his direction.

“Oh. Good, child you’re up.” Lucifer made his way around the kitchen. “What do want to eat?”

“Where’s mom?”

“She isn’t feeling well. It will just be me this boring.”

“Great,” Trixie mumble under her breath. “I’m good. I got cereal already.”

“Are you sure Trix? I can make anything you like. And I don’t think would approve just cereal.”

“I said it was okay. And I do not need my mom’s approval. It’s not like she cares about to be anyway.” Trixie got up and went back to her room. It took a second for Lucifer to process her words before he followed her.

“What are you talking about child? Your mother loves you more than anything.” Trixie just nods grabbing her things for school.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Lucifer sat on the corner of her bed and patted on his side to sit.

“Mom doesn’t care about me anymore.” Lucifer just listened. “Since we went to Rome mom just doesn’t notice me anymore. She was always distracted or worrying about you. And jealous of Eve.” Lucifer started to feel guilty. He knew all of this was happening because of him.

“After that, the next two months, she was just going out with Maze every night. And when she was home trying to distract herself. I heard her crying most of the night when she thought I was asleep.” Lucifer had hoped Chloe had moved on. Not be with someone else. But live her life.

“When you were back. She was mad and just ignoring me.” Lucifer wishes he could have help. The miracle thing really took a toll on them. “She was with you most of the time. And Dad hasn’t been the same for years. He had made time more me a couple of years back. But just started distancing himself again.”

“Trix. I understand how you feel. My parent neglected me. But yours aren’t mine. Your mother loves you. And I’m sorry you felt neglected. The truth is it’s my fault. You know your mother talks about you all the time. And how proud she is of you.”

“Really?” Trixie’s eyes lit up.

“Yes. She shows me pictures of every little thing you accomplish. And she goes on for hours talking about you. You should tell her how you have been feeling. If you don’t trust me.” Trixie hugged him tightly. And she started crying a little.

“Oh. Great I have made you cry.” Lucifer thought his words would help.

“No, silly. They are happy tears. Thank you.” Trixie pulled to look at Lucifer then hugged him tighter.  
“Oh. I don’t know what you’re thanking me for. But your welcome.” Lucifer hugged her back. 

For the first time, he didn’t care. Hugs brought him weird comfort. Even though it was only the Decker women he would ever like hugging. With Chloe just holding her close safe his arms were enough. And it seems that the child had grown on him too.


	2. The Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer being a super cute boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, I'm just going to update every few days. Also, I know nothing about pregnancy so I'm only going off on the knowledge I have.

After making sure Trixie was on the bus he went back to the house. Before going upstairs, she decided to do something nice for Chloe. He called one of his favors to get flowers delivered and some lemon bars. Maybe it could cheer Chloe up a little and make her forgot she is sick. It was going to take an hour for the flowers to be delivered so he went back upstairs. 

He saw Chloe curled up tight on the blanket snoring. He knew one thing he was never getting over how loud this woman can snore. He climbed on his side of the bed care full not to wake her. He gently moved to her side to press a kiss against her forehead before going back to his side. This woman was going to be the death of him for sure. He wanted her to have a relaxing day for now. 

After everything happening in the last couple of months. He couldn’t imagine how difficult of a time it was for her when he was in hell. He kept telling himself he was going to find without him so he wouldn’t break down. But now he realized she had been just as broken as him. He stares at her from his pillow. He couldn’t help but smile wide at her beauty while she slept. She looked so relax and from outside you wouldn’t be able to tell everything she had been through. He wouldn’t understand what he had done to deserve her, but he sure was glad he had her. 

The feeling he hadn’t been able to understand a few years back now he knew it was love. All his worries went away when he sees her. He didn’t care what he had been through if it had led to her. He would go through everything a million times. His dad or anyone would never be able to come between them again. They were worth fighting for no matter what obstacle they might have to go through. He so desperately wanted to say the words, but he couldn’t.

Chloe moved a little and opened her eyes. She met Lucifer's eyes staring at her.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“How long have you been staring like a perv?"

“Just a while. I don’t know what I did to deserve the most beautiful woman?” Chloe blushed.

“Oh. I don’t know. What did I do to deserve the best boyfriend in the world?” Chloe touches his face carelessly.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Ooh. What kind of surprise?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. It should be here soon.” At the same moment, the doorbell rang. Lucifer got up. “Stay here. It’s here.”

“Okay. But it better not be anything inappropriate.” Lucifer looked at her surprised.

“I would never,” Lucifer claimed. Chloe just gives him the look. Lucifer sighed and realized that he would most likely do that. “Okay, maybe, I would do that. But trust me you will like this more…at least I hope so.” 

The bell rang again. And Lucifer quickly got downstairs. He took the flowers and the lemon bar from the delivery boy. He got a vase for the flowers so he could put it on her nightstand and a plate for the lemons bar. And he went back upstairs and hid the plate and flowers behind him. He opened the door saw Chloe her back against the head. Her face lit up at the sight of him.

“Come on. What did you get me?” Lucifer sat on the side of the bed moved his hand from behind. And showed her the red roses and lemon bars. Chloe quickly got excited and reach for the flowers. She could tell they were expensive just how amazing they looked.

“Thank you.” She whispered. And she continues to examine the flowers.

“And I know you don’t feel like eating. But I thought maybe lemon bars can help since they’re your favorite.” Chloe looked back at Lucifer with a wide smile. And put the vase with the flower on the nightstand. Then she took the plate of lemon bars from him. She started eating it. Then crying in the middle of taking a few bites. 

“Detective, are you okay?” Lucifer notices her crying.

“Yeah. You’re just perfect and this is incredible.” Lucifer moved closer to wipe her tears.

“But why are you crying?” Lucifer looking clueless.

“I don’t know. I just feel so…emotional.” Lucifer just moved in to hug her. Chloe wanted to say ‘I love you’ but she didn’t want him to feel bad for not being able to say it. Chloe buried her place in his neck and press a kiss at the spot. Lucifer moved to her side wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Just relax. Can we stay downstairs on the couch and just watch tv?”

“Yes. I will get everything set up. Just stay here and I will come to get you.” Lucifer loosens his arms around her. And got up to move to the closet to get extra blankets and pillows. Chloe watched him while eating the lemon bars. She couldn’t believe there was a time she didn’t have him in her life. He was everything to her now.

Lucifer set all the pillows and blankets then went back to get Chloe.

“I set everything. Do need anything else?”

“No.” Lucifer moved to Chloe's side. Then he picked her up. Her arms around his neck.

“I can walk still,” Chloe remembers the first time he had carried her out of the burning restaurant.

“And I can carry you.” Lucifer holds her closer. Chloe would have protested but she liked it.

Lucifer gently put her on the couch then went to her side. Chloe cuddles him.

“What do you want to watch?” Lucifer asked.

“You pick. Or whatever you truly desire to watch.” Chloe joked.

“Well, I desire what you desire.”

“Fine. Something comedy then. But not Hot Tub Highschool.” Chloe snuggles around him.

“Are you sure? But what if I desire it.”

“I…If you want…fine…I never actually watch it,” Chloe admitted.

“Really? Well, then we have to watch it.” Lucifer got the remote.

“Yeah. After my dad, I just couldn’t when it came out. Then later I just didn’t see a reason to watch it.”

“Oh. Are you sure you want to watch it?”

“Yes. And I would love to see why you love it?”

“I love it because it’s your work. And how amazing you are is what’s make it great.” Lucifer whisper. Chloe looked back at him trying to hold back tears. She just kissed him slow hoping he would understand what his words meant to her.

They are ending up laughing a lot. Chloe told him about some of the behind-the-scenes things that happened. Chloe looked at Lucifer instead of watching it. And he just seems so focus on her parts. For the first time, she was glad she worked on the movie.

After the movie was finish Lucifer looked back at Chloe who was already looking at him.

“What do you think?” Lucifer asked.

“Of what…oh the movie…It’s not bad. But you are much better.”

“You were watching me watch the movie?”

"Maybe.”

“You little minx.” Lucifer started tickling her and kissing her neck.

“Okay. Okay.” Lucifer stopped. “You have to stop using it against me.”

“I can’t help myself.” Lucifer kissed her.

“One of these days, I will find your tickle spot then we will see who’s going to be the one to talk.” Lucifer looked at her horrified.

“Does that mean you’re feeling better?”

“Yes. Yes, I think I am. Probably because I have the best caretaker in the world.”

“Is that what I am now? I thought I was your partner.”

“Oh. Well, what about my everything.” Chloe kissed him.

“We might need to get takeout. Because I looked...and well, you don’t have much.”

“Oh. I forgot to get groceries this week. Hey, I got an idea. Since I’m feeling better why don’t we get groceries instead.” Chloe suggested.

“Great. Let’s get dress. Then we can take my car.” Lucifer got up pulling Chloe’s arm to get up.

“You are already dressed.” Chloe pointed out.

“Well, then I can watch you get dress.”

“Not happening. Maybe another time.” Chloe teased.

“I will hold you on that.”

“I’m sure you will.” Chloe got on her tiptoes to give a peck on the lip. 

Before heading upstairs, Chloe wasn’t sure what to wear until she saw Lucifer’s bag. She looked through it. It was full of suits and some ropes. Chloe decided later she was going to let him space in her closet and drawer. 

She loved his white shirts but decided to wear the red one. His clothes were comfortable and smelled like him. Chloe usually liked wearing his shirts at night. But today since they weren’t going to work, she wanted to wear it. Chloe wore a red shirt with grey jeans. She found the bullets neckless he had given her and decided to wear it. When she got downstairs Lucifer had been on his phone. His eyes lit up.

“Detective. You took amazing. Wait, is that my shirt?”

“Yeah. You don’t mind do you.”

“No. You look better in my clothes.”

“Thanks. I was thinking later. We can make space in the closet, so you don’t have to keep your clothes in a bag.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Sharing and all that.”

“Oh. Right, that. I’m still getting used to that.”

“I know, and you are doing great. Now let’s go and afterward we can pick up Trixie.”

“Lead the way, detective.”

Chloe always loved Lucifer corvette. Before she met him luxury just didn’t matter to her. But now she knew how nice it could be. As much as she loved driving it was nice to see Lucifer drive once in a while. Chloe love being able to stroke his hair when he was driving.

He never speeds when they were just driving around. Even though she still felt sick Lucifer’s present made her better. When they got to the store Lucifer opened the door for Chloe and wrap his arm around her waist. Chloe leaned in the touch. Either of them ever hiding their relationship anymore. They felt like any other normal couple now.

“What do you want to get first?” Lucifer asked.

“Not sure. What about you?”

“I could get as some things so I can cook later if you want?”

“Sure. I love your cooking. Why don’t you get what you need to cook, and I will get what I am having been craving?”

“Yes. I love to get some of my cravings too.” Lucifer whispered.

“Ew. Lucifer. We are not having sex in a grocery store…At least not today.” Chloe teased.

“Who are you? And what have you done to my detective?”

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” Chloe strokes his cheek.

“No. I don’t think you have.” Lucifer wraps his arms around her neck pulling her.

“Well, you are very cute.” Chloe mumble.

“I think we have shopping to do still.”

“Oh.” Chloe realized they were still in the store. “Yeah. We should.”

“No ketchup. Right?” Chloe chuckled.

“You’re so silly.” Chloe hit his chest playfully.

“Yet you still love me.”

“That I do. Now let’s go or we will be standing here forever.”

“Yes. And I still have my craving.”

“I will keep that in my mind.” Chloe kissed him before moving away. 

She couldn’t figure out why she was having a weird combination of food. She knew Lucifer had a thing for mixing the weirdest thing. So maybe he starts to rub off on her. One of the things she felt like mixing was chocolate and chips together. 

She remembers Lucifer having some a few years back when he got high. But now she felt like Lucifer and her switched places. Chloe was looking through some pasta when Lucifer comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a few kisses on her neck before placing his face next to her.

“Hello,” Lucifer said in his sexy voice.

“Hey.”

“What’s with the weird food?” Lucifer let go of her looking in the cart.

“I don’t know. Just been craving it. Are you done?”

“Yes. Do you want to check out?”

“Sure. Can you check out? I just feel a little tired.”

“Yes, darling. Why don’t you go to the car?” Lucifer handed her the car key.

“Thanks.” Chloe gave him a quick peck before heading toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, people just super emotional during pregnancy is what I have heard. So, when do you think they should find out about the baby?


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer find out something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to update so soon but why not.

The days had started to look the same. Chloe still felt sick most of the morning but Lucifer helped her. They went back to work when a new lead came up. Which hadn’t been much.

Lucifer was annoyed when his father showed up. This time instead of trying to distract him he just told him to leave. God had seemed a little disturbed by it but agreed to leave for now. Dan tried to avoid Lucifer's glances. 

Meanwhile, Chloe was trying to find the missing links in the case. Lucifer got a call from staff at Lux about some problem which meant him having to leave. Ella had Chloe in her lab about the case.

“Hey, Ella.” Chloe came in.

“Oh. Hi, Chloe. You wouldn’t believe what I found…” Chloe's head started to spin. She could see Ella’s lip moving but couldn’t hear. Starting to feel more tired like before.

“That time of the months.” Ella took Chloe’s attention.

“Huh?”

“You kind of look sick. Let me guess cramps.” Chloe couldn’t even remember the last time she had her period. It was mostly constant but now she couldn’t remember. She knew she had it a while before Lucifer came back. And she should have had it weeks ago. Which meant she was late…Late. The only person she had slept with was Lucifer for the first time weeks ago. She knew Lucifer couldn’t get her pregnant. But he was also vulnerable around her which could mean it was possible. Her hand moved a little toward her belly. She couldn’t help but picture a baby with Lucifer’s curly hair. Them having a baby together. 

What if Lucifer ran or didn’t want to do anything with the baby. Chloe didn’t let the thoughts cross her mind again. She knew Lucifer wasn’t like that. And the last thing he would want was to be like his father. He would probably try to be the dad of the year.

“Hey. Chloe. You zoned out on me.”

“Oh. Sorry…Look, I gotta go. Can you give Dan the detail of the case?” Chloe quickly left.

Chloe had called Lucifer from the car that she was coming over. She wasn’t sure how he would handle it if she was pregnant. They had been through so much these past few years. They had overcome everything that led that to be together in the end. So, this shouldn’t be any different. They were just going to have to deal with it. A baby would take a lot of work. But they can take it probably. 

Lucifer was already going through so much with his family and she didn’t want to throw a possible baby on him too. But he needed to know if he was going to be a dad. And he probably freaks out. Chloe didn’t want to freak herself out farther by thinking of his reaction. Ella bringing up a baby really made Chloe think. The last few weeks all her weird craving, sickness, and just her mood all point to pregnancy. 

Right now, even if was pregnant she didn’t want to think about how it’s a celestial. It was a baby human or not and she would love it. Her way up to the penthouse felt like forever. The penthouse wasn’t safe for a baby had crossed her mind too. When she got out of the elevator, she spotted Lucifer on the piano. He was playing like he did most of the time she found him. Chloe sat next t him when he finishes playing the verse.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Darling. Is everything alright?” Lucifer let go of the piano holding one of her hands.

“Yeah…I…Look, I have to tell you something. Can you promise not to freak out?” Chloe’s voice broke.

“Of course. What’s going on?”

“I... So, you know how you were vulnerable when we slept together for the first time.” Lucifer nodded silently. “You know…Well, angles can’t get human pregnant. But Amenadiel and Linda still had Charlie.”

“Darling, I’m not sure what you are getting at?”

“I…I think I’m pregnant.” Chloe looked away not being able to meet his eyes.

“It’s impossible.” Lucifer mumble.

“I know that. But wouldn’t your vulnerability make it possible? And the miracle thing.”

“Oh.” Lucifer looked back at Chloe who had tears in her eyes. “Are you sure you’re pregnant?”

“I don’t know. But you know it would make sense with my weird mood and sickness.”

“What can I do?” Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at her stomach.

“I…We need a pregnancy test to make sure. Can you just hold me?”

“Yes, of course. Why don’t you go bed, and I will get one of the partners to get a pregnancy test then join you?” Chloe gave a quick kiss before heading towards the bedroom.

Lucifer hadn’t expected this news ever. He didn’t even think he would be a dad. He didn’t know a thing about taking care of babies. Or that he would fail at everything. But he also didn’t want to freak out in front of Chloe since she was going through a lot too. 

He texted the bartender to get a few tests to make sure. He got up and saw Chloe cuddle up on her side already. He went to Chloe's side instead of his. He put her against his chest pulling her closer. He kept one of his hands right above her stomach before Chloe put her hand over his.

“We are going to be okay right?” Chloe whispered.

“Yes. We are going to be just fine.” He places a kiss on the back of her forehead.

Chloe closed her eyes finally being able to relax in his scent. Both of them fall asleep quickly. With them always working longs hours neither got much sleep. Lucifer had told the bartender not to distribute them and leave the test on the bar. 

After, a few hours of sleep. Both of them slowly starting to wake up. Reality didn’t hit them until a few minutes. Remembering where they had left off wasn’t easy. Chloe snuggles up in Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer pulling her closer then closing his eyes.

“What are we going to do? What if I am pregnant?” Chloe whispered.

“I…We will figure it out together. I promise.” Chloe pulled away to meet Lucifer’s eyes. Either of them knew what was going to happen next. But no matter what they would figure it out together. They pull in a hug Lucifer’s face bury in her neck. Them starting to tear up a little.

“Do you want to do the test now or later?”

It took a few minutes before Chloe answered. “I’m scared. But confirming it would be easier sooner than later.”

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready?”

“Is the test here?”

“I think so. I told the bartender to leave it at the bar.”

“I will take it now.” Chloe starting to get up Lucifer followed her. She remembers a little about finding out about Trixie. It was still a long time ago so she couldn’t remember everything.

Lucifer got out of the room checking on the test. There were like fifteen of them. Chloe joins him noticing all the tests.

“Lucifer! Why are there so many tests?”

“I just said to get a few. I didn’t think he would get so many.” Chloe chuckled a little.

“Okay. I will take like three to make sure.” She moved around getting the three. “Why don’t you read the directions while I take them?”

“Okay.” Lucifer looked down at the test clueless.

Chloe made her to the bathroom. Her nervousness on high. Lucifer took one of them starting reading them.

After, a few minutes Chloe came back with the test.

“I looked over the instruction. We have to wait three minutes. Then 2 pink lines mean pregnant and one not.” Chloe put them down on the counter.

“Three minutes. I need a…Great, just remember can’t even drink.”

“Why not?”

“Cause if I’m pregnant it’s bad for the baby.” Lucifer looked shocked at her. He decided it was best if he didn’t get a drink either. Both of them stayed in silence not sure what they could talk about. Time felt like it had slowed having to wait.

When the three minutes pass they looked down at the test noticing the 2 pink lines. They both knew that was a possibility but didn’t make it feel like less surprise. The lines were light still since it was the early stage. Lucifer took Chloe’s hand in hers. 

He wasn’t sure the right thing to say but he wanted Chloe to know he was here. Chloe looked up at him before rushing in a hug. Her emotion felt to mess up and she needs to feel close to him. That he was here with her not in hell anymore. Lucifer wrapping his arm around her. Neither of them letting go of the other.

“How long do we have until the baby?”

“Nine months maybe eight. I know you didn’t sign up…” Lucifer cut her off.

“I know I didn’t. But we will figure it out together…Is it weird if I feel a little excited. Don’t get me wrong I am terrified but also excited to meet our baby.” Chloe pulled away from the hug to tiptoe on her feet to kiss him.

“I’m a little excited too. I never thought I would have a baby again. But I’m glad it’s with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I know you will be a great dad.”

“I don’t know about great.”

“You are great with Trixie and Charlie. You will be better with our baby.”

“Oh. That reminds me. You should talk to Trixie she has somethings that had been disturbing her. I talk to her. But she should talk to you still too.”

“I will. She is with a babysitter. Can we continue this tomorrow?” Chloe knew there wasn’t much either of them could do for the night. It was best they got a night to process it alone first. Lucifer agreed to it need time to think himself.

When Chloe got home she found Trixie doing her homework in the leaving room. She sent the babysitter home then sit on the couch.

“Hey, monkey. Can we talk?” Trixie looked scared before nodding. She got up from the floor sitting next to her.

“I…I did Lucifer tell you,” Trixie asked.

“He only told me that there was something you have been meaning to talk to me about. You can tell me, anything baby.”

“I thought you didn’t care about me anymore. But Lucifer assures me that wasn’t true. You were just going through a lot the last few months.”

“Oh. Trixie, babe, I’m so sorry you felt like that. I was just so caught up on everything. I love you for than anyone in the world and nothing would change that.” Chloe pulled Trixie in a hug.

She hadn’t been paying attention to the world around her. Now more than ever she would need to figure it out. But with Lucifer by her side, it would be easier. He already helps out with Trixie proving himself. It would take adjusting but they would figure it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yass. They know. That was definitely hard trying to figure that part out. Tell me somethings you guys might wanna see them talk about or do? Mine was them talking about baby names which I will do.


	4. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe disgust the baby at a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Blame it on Twitter just spend the day fighting over who loves who more and a little h hour.

Chloe had been working on their latest case when Lucifer troll in the precinct. They had decided to keep all the baby talk for home. Work was already hard enough with God around and the last thing they need was for everyone to talk about pregnancy.

“Good morning, detective.” Lucifer made his way on the side of his chair.

“Hey.” Chloe looked up from the file.

“Oh. I almost forgot. I got you One tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle.” Chloe stares at Lucifer. She loved him, but he really needs to know more about pregnancy.

“Lucifer, hon, I can’t have caffeine.” Chloe put her hand over his hand.

“Why not?” Lucifer whined.

“Cause It’s bad for pregnancy. I can have decaf. But it was really thought-full.” Chloe would have loved to kiss him. But they still need to be professional.

“Oh. Do you want decaf then?”

“No. Thank you. I probably would just throw it all up.”

“I still don’t understand morning sickness.”

“I know. But we will figure it out together. We have a stakeout later, so we can talk about the baby then. Let just keep it under wraps so Ella and Dan don’t find out.” Chloe said.

“Yes. Probably for the best. We also have to make sure my dad doesn’t either. You still need to eat so can I get you anything?” Lucifer offered.

“Oh. Umm, maybe Cool Ranch Puff. It appears that the kid got your taste in food.” Lucifer chuckled.

“Okay. Great. Anything else?”

“Uh. No. I’m good, thanks. Actually, if you can have Ella distract your dad again that would be nice.”

“Yes. That would be.” Lucifer made his way to Ella’s lab. She agreed to keep his dad in her shadow for the day. Lucifer wasn’t sure how many bags of chips to get so he got all of them.

Later at the stakeout, Lucifer and Chloe had a habit now to hold hands. Either of them was talking just sitting in peace. Chloe’s other hand sneaks up to her belly. She couldn’t help but think about everything they were going to go through. It made her smile just thinking about the fact this baby was a little of both. She wonders which one of them the baby would look more like. She can already be more like their dad which she didn’t mind. Chloe knew they had a lot of time, but she still loved talking about some of the stuff with Lucifer.

“Hey, what about baby names?” Chloe asked out of nowhere.

“Yes. Don’t they come with one?” Chloe clucked at his clueless.

“No, Lucifer. We have to pick one for him or her.” Lucifer stocked.

“Really. Well, I’m good until it’s not a hooker's name.” Lucifer squeezes Chloe’s hand a little.

“Yes. You know we should probably find the gender out first. So, it would be easier to pick a name.”

“How will we find the gender out?” Lucifer shifts his focus from the suspect car to Chloe.

“We would need an ultrasound. I can probably get an appointment with my old OB-GYN.” Chloe remembers her pregnancy with Trixie. And her old doctor had been nice. It would be easier to have a familiar doctor.

“Oh. Okay. So, we get to see the baby?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“Yeah. I remember the first time I saw Trixie. She was so tiny. And get to listen to her heartbeat.” Chloe took Lucifer’s hand putting it over her belly. “They baby doesn’t move around yet so can’t feel kicks…”

“I can kind of feel the spawn. I think it might be the celestial part. The urchin probably has my powers.” Lucifer kept his hands on her belly.

“Wait. The baby wouldn’t be born with wings, right?”

“Well, Charlie wasn’t.” Chloe let out a sigh. “But Amenadiel was also human. So, Charlie doesn’t have any power. Our spawn probably does have powers. Don’t worry it probably wouldn’t have wings until later.”

“Okay. What kind of powers are we talking about?” Chloe hadn’t gotten a chance since she found out he was the devil to ask questions.

“I’m not sure. But probably could create stars. Just a lot to do with light. I don’t even know all of my power really.”

“Wait, you created the stars.”

“Yes. I did that before… well the rebellion.”

“That would be some story to tell the kids.” Chloe wasn’t sure what came over her. But she didn’t realize that she said, kids. She had thought about their future together when he was in hell. Then with everything she didn’t think much about it. But she didn’t mind thinking they could have more kids. For now, they should probably focus on having this one.

“It would be. What do you think Trix will think of it?” Chloe didn’t miss the part where Lucifer called Trixie by her name but decided not to comment on it.

“Trixie will be trilled. She would love to be a big sister.” Chloe knew Dan and she never really got a chance to talk about having more kids. But now she got a second chance with Lucifer. Even though she was worried about all the unknown. She was happy to be able to go through this with Lucifer.

“Oh, good. Can the spawn really hear everything? Linda said Charlie could when she was pregnant.”

“Yeah. You can talk to the baby. They will hear it. It helps when they are born. They can adjust better remembering the voice. So, they would know you are their dad when the baby is born.” Lucifer pulled away from his seat. He put hands around Chloe’s belly before placing a kiss. Then he gives Chloe a peck too.

“I’m really excited,” Chloe said while Lucifer got back to his seat.

“Me too. I just hope I wouldn’t mess up.”

“You wouldn’t. I know you will be an amazing dad. I promise we will figure it out together.” Chloe stroke Lucifer’s hair. Chloe’s phone rang it was Dan.

“Hey, Dan.” Chloe put it on speaker.

“Chloe are you still on the stakeout,” Dan asked.

“Yeah. No sign of the suspect.”

“Yeah. We found the suspect at a bar downtown. So, you guys can go home and do the paperwork tomorrow…I have to pick up Trixie from the babysitter.”

“Umm. Yeah, thanks. Bye.” Chloe hanged up then looked over to Lucifer. Dan and he had been awkward since Dan shot him. She didn’t blame Lucifer for being cold. But soon they were going to need to talk and fix their relationship. Dan was Trixie's dad and now Lucifer was their unborn baby. Even if Lucifer and Dan didn’t want to, they would need to fix things for the sake of their kids.

“Do you want to go back to the penthouse?”

“Yes. Do want to get takeout or I can cook.”

“It’s late you sure you fine with cooking.”

“Darling, 10 pm is not late for me.”

“Rightttt. Okay, I prefer your cooking and the baby does too.”

“How do know?”

“Because I throw everything up unless it was what you made.”

“Oh. Okay. When we get home, you can take a relaxing bath and I will make dinner.” Chloe pulled the car out of the parking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will talk about names later. The next update should be in a few days. I will have Dan and Lucifer talk later too. What do you guys think the gender is?


	5. It's A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God makes a vist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted for fluff before the gender reveal. And move the God storyline forward.

God had sensed the presents of another celestial. He knew that it was Chloe who was pregnant. And it had seemed like Lucifer also knew. He was happy for his son. But trying to be part of their lives wasn’t easy. He understands Lucifer wants to focus on Chloe and their unborn child. But he wants to fix their relationship to be part of their family. Lucifer kept trying to distract him or made him leave every time he got close. Sending him to hell wasn’t right at the time it had made sense the most. Chloe and Lucifer seem more secretive of the baby so he hadn’t comment. Maybe if he can talk to Chloe to find a way to get through Lucifer. So, he decided to give Chloe a visit when Lucifer had went to Lux.

God knocked on the door expecting Chloe to open it but it was a child.

“Trixie. I told you not to open the door without seeing who it is first.” Chloe said in the back.

“Sorry, mom. Who are you?” Trixie asked.

“I’m Lucifer’s dad.” Chloe got up to see it was really him. Trixie looked him up and down. She knew Lucifer's dad hadn’t been the best to him.

“Trixie. Go to do your homework in your room.” Trixie frowned before leaving the room.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe crossed her arms keeping her distance.

“I was hoping to talk to you about Lucifer.”

“Well, you can talk to him. I don’t want any part in your plan. Lucifer’s my partner and I stand with him no matter what.”

“Oh. I try talking to him but he wouldn’t listen. I just want to make things right.”

“And how do I tie into this exactly.”

“I was hoping you could talk to him to hear me out.”

“Are you going to apologize?”

“I like to explain my decision.”

“That’s not the same. You send him to hell cause he acted up. Parents don’t go to extreme lengths every time their kids rebel a little.”

“It was reasonable at the time.”

“That doesn’t excuse what you did.”

“I was hoping he would understand me now that he is going to be a father.” Chloe froze.

“You know? Of course, you know. You are the freaking creator of the universe.”

“I…”

“Please don’t tell anyone else. We are trying to keep it undercover.”

“Yes. Of course. So, is there any advice you can give me to get through him?” The same moment Lucifer enter. Noticing his father standing in the doorway and the detective in the middle of the room.

“What are you doing here?!” Chloe quickly came to Lucifer's side putting a hand in his arm.

“He was just leaving, wasn’t he.” Chloe gave him a look it was a good time. God nodded without another word left. Lucifer made his way around the couch while Chloe closes the door before joining him.

“What did he want?” Lucifer asked.

“He just wanted to talk nothing too serious. He knows about the baby.” Lucifer's eyes change to red for a second. Chloe put her hand over him to calm him. “He promises not to tell anyone.”

“I…Where’s the urchin?”

“Oh. I send her to her room.”

“Okay. Do you want me to start on dinner?”

“Yeah. That would be great. I’m gonna take a shower meanwhile.” They both up to kiss briefly then separated ways.

Dinner was ready about the same time as Chloe got out of the shower. She put some of Lucifer’s clothes on. Lucifer didn’t mind sharing his clothes since she looks great in them. Trixie was done with her homework.

“Hey. Is dinner ready?” Trixie asked.

“Yeah. Just setting the table.” Chloe putting the plates around the table.

“Great. Is Lucifer’s dad gone?”

“Yeah, monkey.” Chloe looked over to Lucifer who stayed quiet.

“Good. I didn’t like him.”

“Why?” Lucifer finally spoke.

“You said your dad and your family was rude to you.”

“Yes.”

“Well, they should have cause family is suppose to be nice. But you have as now and we are your family.” Trixie came around the counter hugging his around his waist. Chloe joined the hug on Lucifer’s side.  
“Yes, you do.” Chloe agreed.  
Lucifer wasn’t sure what he could say. So he decided to just hug them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the gender reveal. Not sure when the next update is but probably in a few days. I'm only 14 so don't expect the next chapter to be good. I don't know too much about ultrasounds.  
> What do you guys think the name will be? I already have it and it's a guessable one.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? What should I do differently? I'm not really going to put any angst beside Michael. So, there will be a lot like alottt of fluff. I need it to cope with angst in my other story.


End file.
